1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device for storing information in accordance with the presence or absence of charges in a capacitor constituting of a memory cell.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) as a representative one of semiconductor memory devices, a memory cell is formed of one transistor and one capacitor, and the structure of a memory cell itself is simple. Consequently, the DRAM is regarded as a device which is optimum to realize higher packing density and larger capacity of a semiconductor device and used in various electronic devices.
FIG. 9 is a circuit diagram showing the configuration of one of memory cells arranged in a matrix on a memory cell array in a DRAM.
Referring to FIG. 9, a memory cell 500 is provided with an N-channel MOS transistor 502 and a capacitor 504. N-channel MOS transistor 502 is connected to a bit line 508 and capacitor 504 and has a gate connected to a word line 506. One end, which is different from an end connected to N-channel MOS transistor 502, of capacitor 504 is connected to a cell plate 510.
N-channel MOS transistor 502 is driven by word line 506 which is activated only when data is written or read, and is turned on only when data is written or read and is turned off at the other times.
Capacitor 504 stores binary information xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d in accordance with whether charges are accumulated or not. A voltage corresponding to the binary information xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is applied to capacitor 504 via N-channel MOS transistor 502 from bit line 508, thereby charging or discharging capacitor 504 to write data.
Specifically, in the case of writing data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, bit line 508 is precharged to a power supply voltage Vcc, and word line 506 is activated, thereby turning on N-channel MOS transistor 502. Power supply voltage Vcc is applied from bit line 508 to capacitor 504 via N-channel MOS transistor 502, and charges are accumulated in capacitor 504. The state where the charges are accumulated in capacitor 504 corresponds to data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d.
In the case of writing data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, bit line 508 is precharged to a ground voltage GND and word line 506 is activated, thereby turning on N-channel MOS transistor 502. Charges are discharged from capacitor 504 to bit line 508 via N-channel MOS transistor 502. The state where charges are not accumulated in capacitor 504 corresponds to data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d.
On the other hand, at the time of reading data, bit line 508 is previously precharged to a voltage Vcc/2 and word line 506 is activated, thereby turning on N-channel MOS transistor 502, and bit line 508 and capacitor 504 are energized. It makes a very small voltage change according to a charge accumulating state of capacitor 504 appear on bit line 508, and a not-illustrated sense amplifier amplifies the very small voltage change to voltage Vcc or ground voltage GND. The voltage level of bit line 508 corresponds to the state of read data.
Since the above-described data reading operation is destructive reading, word line 506 is activated again in a state where bit line 508 is amplified to voltage Vcc or ground voltage GND in accordance with the read data, and capacitor 504 is recharged by an operation similar to the above-described data writing operation. By the operation, data once destroyed by the data reading operation recovers to the original state.
In a memory cell in the DRAM, charges in capacitor 504 corresponding to stored data leak due to various causes and are gradually lost. That is, stored data decays with time. Consequently, in the DRAM, before a voltage change in bit line 508 corresponding to stored data becomes undetectable in the data reading operation, a refresh operation of reading the data once and rewriting the data is executed.
In the DRAM, all of memory cells have to always periodically be subjected to the refresh operations. This point is the drawback of the DRAM since it is disadvantageous to realize higher speed and lower power consumption. The DRAM is inferior to an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) which does not require refresh operations from the viewpoint of high speed and low power consumption. The DRAM, however, has a simple structure of a memory cell and can be formed at high packing density as described above. Consequently, the cost per bit is much lower as compared with other memory devices, so that the DRAM is in the mainstream of present RAMs.
On the other hand, an SRAM as also one of typical semiconductor memory devices is an RAM which does not require refresh operations indispensable for a DRAM.
FIG. 10 is a circuit diagram showing the configuration of one of memory cells arranged in a matrix on a memory cell array in a 6-transistors SRAM.
Referring to FIG. 10, a memory cell 700 is provided with N-channel MOS transistors 702 to 708, P-channel MOS transistors 710 and 712, and storage nodes 714 and 716.
Memory cell 700 has a configuration that a flip-flop obtained by cross-coupling an inverter formed of N-channel MOS transistor 702 and P-channel MOS transistor 710 and an inverter formed of N-channel MOS transistor 704 and P-channel MOS transistor 712 is connected to a pair of bit lines 718 and 720 via two N-channel MOS transistors 706 and 708 as transfer gates.
In memory cell 700, states of voltage levels of storage nodes 714 and 716 correspond to stored data. For example, the state where storage nodes 714 and 716 are at the H and L levels, respectively, corresponds to stored data xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, and the state where storage nodes 714 and 716 are at the L and H levels, respectively, corresponds to stored data xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d. Data on cross-coupled storage nodes 714 and 716 is in a bi-stable state which is maintained as long as a predetermined power supply voltage is supplied. With respect to this point, the SRAM is fundamentally different from a DRAM in which charges accumulated in the capacitor dissipate with time.
In memory cell 700, in data writing operation, voltages at opposite levels corresponding to write data are applied to the pair of bit lines 718 and 720, and word line 722 is activated to turn on transfer gates 706 and 708, thereby setting the state of the flip flop. On the other hand, data reading operation is performed in such a manner that word line 722 is activated to turn on transfer gates 706 and 708, potentials on storage nodes 714 and 716 are transmitted to bit lines 718 and 720, and a voltage change in bit lines 718 and 720 at this time is detected.
Memory cell 700 is formed of six bulk transistors. There is also an SRAM having a memory cell which can be formed of four bulk transistors.
FIG. 11 is a circuit diagram showing the configuration of one of memory cells arranged in a matrix on a memory cell array in a 4-transistors SRAM.
Referring to FIG. 11, a memory cell 750 is provided with, in place of P-channel MOS transistors 710 and 712 in memory cell 700, P-channel thin film transistors (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cP-channel TFTxe2x80x9d) 730 and 732. As P-channel TFTs 730 and 732, resistors of high resistance may be used. xe2x80x9c4-transistorsxe2x80x9d in the name of the 4-transistors SRAM denotes that one memory cell has four bulk transistors. xe2x80x9cBulkxe2x80x9d means that a transistor is formed in a silicon substrate in contrast to the meaning that a TFT is formed on a substrate. In the following, a transistor formed in a silicon substrate will be referred to as a xe2x80x9cbulk transistorxe2x80x9d in contrast to thin film devices such as TFT formed on a substrate.
Since the operation principle of memory cell 750 is basically the same as that of memory cell 700, its description will not be repeated.
P-channel TFTs 730 and 732 are formed on upper layers of N-channel MOS transistors 702 and 704, so that the 4-transistors SRAM has an advantage such that its cell area is made smaller than that of a 6-transistors SRAM. On the other hand, the 4-transistors SRAM has a low-voltage characteristic inferior to that of the 6-transistors SRAM. Therefore, the 4-transistors SRAM cannot cope with the tendency of lower voltage required for semiconductor memory devices of recent years and is not used so much at present.
As described above, a single-memory-cell DRAM which is in the mainstream at present has a simple memory cell structure and is therefore suitable for realizing higher packing density and larger capacity but requires refresh operations.
In a conventional DRAM, at the time of reading data, to perfectly transmit the state of charges held in the capacitor of a memory cell to a bit line, the voltage of a word line for driving an access transistor has to be boosted from a power supply voltage, so that the potential of the capacitor after the data reading operation becomes close to a precharge voltage xc2xd Vcc of the bit line. Therefore, data is read and simultaneously destroyed, and an operation of re-writing the data is necessary after the reading operation.
On the other hand, an SRAM does not require refresh operations but needs six or four bulk transistors. In the SRAM, to stabilize its operation, in FIGS. 10 and 11, a current driving capability ratio (referred to as a cell ratio) between N-channel MOS transistors 702 and 704 called driver transistors and N-channel MOS transistors 706 and 708 called access transistors has to be set to 2 or 3 or even higher. It is consequently necessary to design that the gate width of the driver transistors is large. Therefore, a memory cell in the SRAM becomes larger and cannot achieve higher packing density and larger capacity.
As described above, the characteristics and structures of conventional DRAM and SRAM have advantages and disadvantages.
However, in future, in association with further development of IT, expectations on semiconductor memory devices satisfying higher performance (higher speed and lower power consumption), higher packing density, and larger capacity are high.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the problems and an object thereof is to provide a semiconductor memory device having memory cells realizing a higher packing density and a larger capacity without requiring refresh operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor memory device having memory cells which require no refresh operations and access stored data at a higher speed and whose operating speed is further increased.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor memory device having memory cells which require no refresh operations and can read stored data non-destructively, and whose operating speed is further increased.
According to the invention, a semiconductor memory device is provided with: a memory cell array including a plurality of memory cells arranged in a matrix; and a plurality of word lines and a plurality pairs of bit lines arranged, respectively, in correspondence with rows and columns of the memory cells, wherein each of the plurality of memory cells includes: a first memory cell for storing data of one bit of stored information expressed by binary information; and a second memory cell for storing inversion data obtained by inverting the data, the first memory cell includes a first capacitive element for holding charges according to a logic level of the data, a first access transistor driven by a voltage applied to the word line, for transferring charges between one bit line of the pair of bit lines and the first capacitive element, and a first charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the first capacitive element, and the second memory cell includes a second capacitive element for holding charges according to a logic level of the inversion data, a second access transistor driven by the voltage applied to the word line, for transferring charges between the other bit line of the pair of bit lines and the second capacitive element, and a second charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the second capacitive element.
In the semiconductor memory device according to the present invention, each of the plurality of memory cells includes the first and second memory cells for storing data inverted from each other, the first memory cell includes the first charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the first capacitive element, and the second memory cell includes the second charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the second capacitive element.
Therefore, according to the present invention, dissipation of stored data due to leakage of charges can be prevented without performing refresh operations.
Preferably, the first and second charge compensating circuits is formed of first and second inverters, respectively, an output node of the first charge compensating circuit is connected to a first storage node for connecting the first capacitive element to the first access transistor, an input node of the first charge compensating circuit is connected to a second storage node for connecting the second capacitive element to the second access transistor, an output node of the second charge compensating circuit is connected to the second storage node, and an input node of the second charge compensating circuit is connected to the first storage node.
The first and second charge compensating circuits is formed of first and second inverters, respectively, which are cross coupled.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the latch function is constructed by the first and second inverters, and stored information can be stably held in the first and second storage nodes.
According to the present invention, a semiconductor memory device is provided with: a memory cell array including a plurality of memory cells arranged in a matrix; a plurality of word lines and a plurality of bit lines disposed, respectively, in correspondence with rows and columns of the memory cells; and a plurality internal signal lines disposed in correspondence with rows of the memory cells. Each of the plurality of memory cells includes: a capacitive element for holding charges according to a logic level of data of one bit of storage information expressed by binary information; a first transistor driven by a voltage applied to the word line, for transferring the charges between the bit line and the capacitive element; a charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the capacitive element in accordance with a logic level of the data; and a second transistor connected between a storage node for connecting the capacitive element to the first transistor and the charge compensating circuit, and the second transistor is driven by a voltage applied to the internal signal line to disconnect the charge compensating circuit from the storage node at the time of reading the data.
In the semiconductor memory device according to the present invention, each of the plurality of memory cells includes: the charge compensating circuit for compensating charges leaked from the capacitive element for holding charges corresponding to the logic level of the stored information, and the second transistor connected between the storage node for connecting the capacitive element to an access transistor and the charge compensating circuit, for disconnecting the charge compensating circuit from the storage node at the time of reading data.
Therefore, according to the present invention, without performing refresh operations, dissipation of stored information due to leakage of charges can be prevented, and further, data can be read non-destructively.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.